


【R18】罗曼咕哒♀ 草莓蛋糕

by irurila



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irurila/pseuds/irurila
Summary: 草莓蛋糕play，准确来说是草莓play和奶油play，当成都是普通人的现paro好了





	【R18】罗曼咕哒♀ 草莓蛋糕

咕哒和罗曼一起尝试做新款草莓蛋糕，无奈蛋糕胚烤坏了，两人的呆毛都耷拉下来，一起对着蛋糕尸体默哀。怕做坏而准备的大量草莓与奶油失去了用武之地。草莓还好说，奶油要怎么处理呢，医生有点苦恼，都是现打发的新鲜奶油，就这么扔了怪可惜的。

咕哒有了个顺理成章的小点子，不过没告诉医生。只是叼了个小草莓，垫着脚趴在他身上喂他。罗曼有点害羞，靠在厨房的操作台上，低头接受了这个吻。

立香并不急于吃掉它，草莓在两人唇齿间滚动，随着唇的抿动与舌尖的挑动溅出汁水，湿漉漉地甜了两人的舌尖。咕哒有意逗他，并不直接吻在他的口中，而是顶着草莓，隔着它触遍口腔的每一处。

罗曼感受着草莓在两人口中一点一点被碾压成泥状，下意识地咽了一口。于是咕哒的舌尖就被吸到了他口中，今天第一次结结实实地接触到。

她是草莓味的。

意识到这点的罗曼脸更红了，自暴自弃地更加闭紧了眼睛，将咕哒抱紧在怀中，努力使这个吻更绵长一些。

一吻结束反而是最后主动的他开始不好意思，垂眼看向一旁的操作台，咕哒看到他泛红的耳尖，觉得十分可爱，利落的跪在他腰前，扯掉他的围裙，拉开他的拉链，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。罗曼慌张地捂住内裤，连连说还没洗，不干净。

你早上起来才洗过澡，不过三四个小时。立香不管他的反对，拍掉他的手，把内裤扒了下来。

阴茎半软地挂在她面前，咕哒用脸颊蹭着它，满意的感觉着它一点一点硬起来，逐渐硌了自己的脸。

她伸手够到旁边搅打绵密的草莓奶油，用抹刀将奶油厚厚的抹在了他的阴茎上，深深地含在口中。

毫无疑问的，奶油糊在了她的脸上，不仅是嘴周一圈，鼻子上，脸颊上，小部分甚至粘上了睫毛。有挂上的奶油禁不住自重，慢慢的滑落，掉在地上，随即又因为舔舐粘上。当她侧过头舔着阴茎侧面时，奶油甚至糊上了她的耳朵。

她故意吃的大声，吸奶油时发出满足的叹息，吞吐间全是咕噜噜的水声，张开嘴向他展示舌尖白乎乎的一片，银丝从唇上牵连到他的阴茎。

上上下下每个角落都不放过，将奶油尽数舔完后，立香故作苦恼地为难。还想吃啊。吸一吸会有奶油冒出来吗？

罗曼感受着铃口被略显粗糙的舌苔反复舔过，激得他一个哆嗦，半坐在台上才稳住了身形。随后阴茎被尽数纳入口中，用力地吸了一下，突然的深喉与紧致让他忍不住呻吟，自觉再被吸几次就会射出来。

但这时咕哒将他的阴茎吐了出来，罗曼潮红着脸，因不满足而不知所措，疑惑她又要干什么。没让他猜太久。咕哒解开了领口几颗扣子，饱满的乳房弹跳出衣领。

既然是奶油，那就应该从奶间产出吧。咕哒假装自言自语。

略微拨开自己的双乳，示意罗曼将奶油抹在自己的乳沟间，滑腻腻的包裹住罗曼的阴茎，上半身带动着双乳移动，夹紧了替他乳交。少女的皮肤本就滑嫩，抹上了厚厚的奶油更是滑腻，乳肉柔软而弹性十足，使罗曼自觉轻飘飘的，看着自己阴茎进出在白花花的肉体与奶油中，有种不真实感。

乳……奶……脸上的白奶油……我的立香……

感到自己即将射精，罗曼着魔般的取出，对准了她的脸撸动。精液溅了她一脸，立香惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，挂在脸上，混合着奶油，缓缓顺着脸庞流下去，一时分不清何为奶油，何为自己射出的。有微妙的满足感，易于谅解的小窃喜。我的。立香是我的。她这一面，只有我能看到。

反应过来自己做了什么后慌乱地道歉，倒是立香不介意，接住流下的精液和奶油送入口中，仿佛在品尝什么美味一般。罗曼回过神来，胡乱的亲吻干净她的脸，压住自己砰砰乱跳的心。

立香示意他看多余的草莓，罗曼不解其意。等到咕哒褪下自己的内裤，坐上操作台对着他打开双腿，暗示性地绕着自己阴唇打圈时，他才反应过来，脸又红了一次。

一颗小草莓被他送了进去，之后是一颗中等大小的，随后挑了颗最大的半熟的，小心翼翼地塞进去。草莓推入中被肉壁碾过，汁液混着她的汁液流下，罗曼情不自禁地舔了舔手指。

好冰，她撒着娇说。罗曼这次反应了过来，埋在她腿间舔舐。舌头挑逗着阴蒂，密密地温暖被草莓凉到的阴唇，舌尖推动着草莓更进入了一点，流下了更多的汁液与更软烂的果肉。咸腥混着酸甜吸入口中，罗曼细细品尝这个味道，没头没尾地说了句真好吃。

咕哒由一开始的有余力变成了现在的抽搐，脚尖绷紧着想要感受到更多。罗曼不遗余力地吮吸着她的阴蒂与阴唇，看她在一次短促的闷哼后彻底瘫软下去。

她的阴道因高潮而无意识收缩着，挤出了更多的草莓汁。里面的草莓恐怕也更不成型一点了。

最好的果酱想必是由少女的身体做成的，罗曼突发奇想。

这么想着他伸手将草莓取出，先是大的，后是中等的，最后是埋在身体最深处，也是最不成型最难取出的。罗曼放入口中，挨个仔细品鉴。

这绝对是最好的盐渍草莓。

罗曼惊讶地发现，咕哒听到这话脸红了，这使他非常新奇。他重新埋下头去，珍惜地将因取出草莓而重新流下的汁液卷入口中。

为了防止有残留的草莓留在她体内，罗曼耐心的伸进手指确定，认真地探过每一处。咕哒被他微凉的手指碰过每一个敏感点，腿绷直又放松，半愉悦半苦恼的等待着他检查完毕。

等罗曼确认应该没有残余，抬头看向立香时，看到的就是她喘着气红着脸，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的全是水汽。罗曼愣了一下，后知后觉意识到自己干了什么。快点啦，咕哒软着声音说，我忍不了啦，要每一次都狠狠插入，要每一次都撞在敏感点上。

罗曼摸出安全套——自他们同居后，这东西逐渐出现在家里的每个角落——挺腰进入。一起住已有一段时间，足够他清楚哪里是会让她发疯的地方。

立香被撞击得腰软，快感从阴道一路蔓延脊椎。头脑里只剩不成型的快感，每次阴蒂被按压都让她头皮发麻。双腿紧紧的缠在他的腰上，挺着腰将身体再送上一点。完全撞入身体中时只觉太过粗大，承受不住，退出时却又觉得空虚难耐，扭动着腰恋恋不舍地缠上去。腿绷紧在腰侧，甬道绞紧着，希望从抽插间得到更多的满足。碾过去吧，碾平撑开我身体里的每一道褶皱吧。她无意识地咬着指尖抽泣，高潮被堵在体内，只有抽出时能听到噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

我高潮了吗？我刚刚又高潮了吗？立香被反复高潮搞得不太清醒，迷迷糊糊地只知道更贴近他一点。

她感到有草莓被送入自己口中，顺从地抿了下去，抬头迎接亲吻。

 

 

洗澡时立香有点可惜刚刚浪费了太多草莓，罗曼红着脸说小声说才不是浪费，于是被立香摁在墙上使劲亲了。说的对，并不是浪费。你吃草莓，那我就吃你好了。我，的，小，草，莓，蛋，糕。


End file.
